


Annual dingle christmas

by Vanityandrobron12



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 21:15:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20627654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanityandrobron12/pseuds/Vanityandrobron12
Summary: All the dingles at the woolpack for Christmas





	Annual dingle christmas

Tracy could see, Christmas is a big thing for the dingles, everyone is helping out to decorate the woolpack.  
Charity was sorting adult drinks  
Debbie was sorting the presents for everyone, Vanessa was helping.  
Ross and Finn were sorting out child friendly drinks  
Chas,paddy,Cain,rhona,Lachlan and belle were watching the younger children  
Rebecca,Jessie,Matty we’re helping marlon and Victoria sort out food  
Frank,Megan Aaron,Robert,moira,Sarah and Noah were decorating the pub  
Faith,Eric,Sam,Lydia,Samson And liv we’re sorting out the pulling crackers on the table  
Dawn,Ryan,Ellis,billy,bear,Pete,Zak and Lisa were sorting out seating arrangements  
That was what caused the most arguments, people wanted to sit with others, the arrangements were muddled up.  
But they got it sorted.  
Then she realised there was a head of the dingle clan, turns out it was debbie, so when I came to it, she had to cut the turkey.  
Aaron came over to where Tracy was stood  
“Hey tracy, the tradition in this family, is that you have to where an ugly Christmas jumper and you have to wear a party hat before you eat”  
“Ok pass me the jumper”  
Tracy went to put it on and when she came back, Debbie, chas and charity were already drunk  
Tracy spoke to Aaron  
“Seriously, there already drunk, it’s ten o’clock”  
“Oh don’t worry tracy, there always hammered by ten o’clock on Christmas”

Then it was presents time  
Tracy had spent a fortune, she had to buy presents for, frank, Megan, Charity, Vanessa, Finn, Noah, Sarah, Johnny, jack, Moses and Eliza and of course, Debbie.  
Charity had to buy for nearly fifteen people, Debbie, Vanessa, Tracy, chas, frank, Megan, Noah, Johnny, Sarah,Ryan, jack, Moses.  
The kids, all the dingle kids, were spoiled.  
Noah and Sarah had both gotten a Nintendo switch off of Charity and Debbie and we’re going around the family, seeing if they wanted a go.  
Johnny and Moses had matching clothes, and toys.  
Jack had loads of Pokémon related toys, Charity of course bought all the kids a really loud toy, she ended up buying jack a talking pikachu that lit up.

Then it was time for food, the kids had a table, and the adults had a table.  
Chas was making sure everyone had a party hat on.  
There were five people who didn’t have a hat on, Robert, Tracy, cain, Charity And Debbie  
“Robert Jacob sugden dingle, you will wear a hat or you don’t get fed, that’s the same for cain,tracy,Charity and Debbie”  
Then Debbie pitched in  
“Er excuse me, the head of the dingle clan does not need a hat”  
Then charity pitched in  
“Debbie if I am wearing on then so are you”  
“Fine mother, pass us one”  
“Here you go”  
They were in the middle of eating when Debbie and charity brought out the drinks  
Tracy pitched in  
“What the hell is this?”  
Then Aaron explained  
“It’s called a snowball”  
“Oh right ok”  
“Listen if you want you can have this, and I will have that”  
“Ok”  
Aaron and Tracy swapped drinks

Then it was Christmas games, charades  
It was cains turn, he didn’t even try, so then they tried a better game  
Chas then shouted  
“Ok were gonna need the fittest people here to do this”  
Then Debbie, Ross, Pete, Tracy, Charity,Lachlan, belle, Adam, Matty, Aaron, Robert, Noah, Sarah, Samson, liv and Ryan and Cain all stepped up.  
“Okay so what you have to do, is to do push ups, until the reindeer falls off of your back”  
Paddy went down all of them and placed a reindeer on there backs, Zak, Rebecca, rhona, Vanessa, Lisa, chas, Victoria, marlon, paddy, Finn, moira and dawn all took a picture.

“Only ten minutes in, and there is only five left, Debbie, Charity, Sarah, Noah and Ross”  
Chas had announced  
Within five minutes, there was a draw  
“And the winners are Noah dingle and Sarah sugden”  
They both got cash off of Debbie and charity

Then the Christmas songs started, only a few people were not on the karaoke machine.  
Vanessa was observing Tracy and Debbie, she could see they loved each other, and hoped they were gonna be perfect for each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy


End file.
